Gryffin Prophecy: Where it all Began
by Talons88
Summary: PG13 just in case. Voldemort is rising. Ever wonder why he was after the Potters? Who is the freaky neighbor, and why is he spying on the Potter house? R/R
1. Prologue

Okay, first of all, this is my first fanfic, so take it easy. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing related to Harry Potter  
  
The Griffin Prophecy: Where it all began Prologue  
  
James waited until his parents were busy and would not notice him missing. He flattened himself against the wall and looked closely, waiting for the perfect opportunity.  
  
James Potter was ten years old and had the trademark messy black hair, and a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. He was quite intelligent and liked to read, but didn't make a habit of it.  
  
He had the makings of a troublemaker.  
  
He glanced at his mother, who was working on translating some kind of old parchment that Dumbledore found at Hogwarts. He rolled his eyes; his mother just couldn't give up working on it. He ran silently to the other side of the corridor and glanced in the bedroom. yes, his father was still snoring. Smiling to himself, James took the items that Sirius had snuggled in for him. Dungbombs, fireworks and etc.  
  
James knocked on the window twice and it opened immediately by none other than Sirius Black. James nodded a wild glint in his eye easily matched by Sirius's.  
  
Sirius was James's age, about the same size, but with a few stronger features, but that were almost always smiling. He, like James, could get intimidating very easily, but that was rare, as they were quite patient and had an amazing sense of humor.  
  
James quickly climbed out of the window and accompanied Sirius to their bicycles and rode into the night in the direction of a house belonging to a grumpy fat wizard who had stolen their Quaffle. This was the rescue mission.  
  
James and Sirius lived in a Muggle neighborhood, but there were a few wizard houses mixed in. Mr. Recon was one of them. They happened to be throwing their Quaffle to one another walking towards a small undisclosed area hidden from muggle eyes to play Quidditch, when one of them missed the ball and it fell at Mr. Recon's feet, who sneered at them and took the ball with him.  
  
They were both angry and formulated a plan to steal it back. Both of them purposely made something stupid to be grounded and have an alibi, so that they could put the plan into action.  
  
Both hid their bicycles and started putting their plan into action. Sirius ran to the front door and James went to the side of the house looking for an entrance.  
  
'Ding dong!' went the bell Sirius just rang and quickly hid himself. That successfully made Mr. Recon go to the front door leaving James to go in through the back door.  
  
James was with a lantern in his mouth, gazing at the lock, then took out two hair pins out of his pocket and started picking it.  
  
'Click,' James gave a silent whoop and walked in, being very careful not to make too much noise.  
  
Sirius saw Mr. Recon open the front door, look outside for a few moments, then banging it again. Sirius pressed the bell again and hid himself. The grumpy wizard came out again, this time he went outside and started looking. He was heading Sirius was, who quickly got a stone and threw it in another direction, successfully distracting Mr. Recon from his hiding place. He wished James would hurry up.  
  
James, meanwhile, was walking carefully into the house, and made his way to the study. After a quickly looking around, he found what he was looking for; the old red ball was on top of the desk as well as a few letters, all had a strange symbol of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. James gave it a quick look and the words 'I invite you' were visible. Mr. Recon seemed to be writing an answer. James ignored it and picked his ball up, opened the window, launched a firework and jumped out running really fast, picked up his bicycle and left to the meeting place for Sirius.  
  
Sirius was starting to get impatient when he heard the noise in the house, and smiled. As soon as he saw Mr. Recon running back in house, Sirius stood up just in time to see James running away on his bicycle. Sirius grinned and ran to his bicycle to meet his friend. 


	2. Accepted and Going to School

Chapter One Accepted an Going to School  
  
There was a knock on his bedroom door, so James quickly tried to made his bedroom look like it had been slept in and changed clothes and lay down in bed, just in time, because his father came in.  
  
"Good morning James," he said sitting down next to his son, who pretended to be waking up. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbed them and did a big fake yawn, then sat up.  
  
"G'morning dad" he pretended to yawn again. And looked up at his father.  
  
"So have you already thought about your attitude yesterday?" Mr. Potter asked his son. James nodded.  
  
"Yes, dad, I promise never to change the salt for the dancing powder again," he said trying to hide his grin as he remembered his father and mother tap dancing on the table while trying to scold him. Mr. Potter gazed at him sternly.  
  
"Why is it that I don't believe you?" James only shrugged. Mr. Potter sighed, "Come on, get dressed and let's go and have some breakfast."  
  
Mr. Potter left, and James got up quickly and got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
The first thing James noticed when he went in the kitchen was his mother cooking breakfast, and glancing at the table every now and then, and his father reading the daily prophet and looking at his son pointedly then to the table. James followed his gaze and saw a letter on the table, and guessed what it must be.  
  
He walked over slowly and opened it not being able to hide the enormous grin that appeared on his face. His mother hugged him tightly, while his father put an arm around his shoulders saying how he was proud.  
  
After breakfast and an enthusiastic conversation about Hogwarts, James left to meet Sirius at the park.  
  
After waiting a few minutes Sirius Black appeared with an enormous grin on his face.  
  
"I've been accepted!!" he shouted jumping off his bicycle. James grinned back at him.  
  
"Looks like we'll be studying together!" he said happily. Sirius walked over to him and they both walked over to the pond and started throwing stones in it.  
  
"Hey James, what do you reckon it'll be like?"  
  
"Dunno. Mum and dad told me it is really cool, and Dumbledore is Headmaster now." Sirius looked stunned.  
  
"Dumbledore? You mean like Albus Dumbledore of the chocolate frogs cards?" James laughed.  
  
"The very same. I wonder what it'll be like, I mean, he is so powerful, he defeated Grindewald and stuff." Sirius looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well, he'll probably be like our parents. Stern and serious without much sense of humor but very smart. we'll have to be careful when we are planning the pranks." James nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know." And they kept walking. I think I'll like going to Hogwarts, but I'll still miss here." Sirius stopped throwing the stones for a bit.  
  
"Yeah, you are right, but we'll be back for Christmas and summer holydays."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Some weeks passed and they were finally going aboard the Hogwarts Express. James looked at the train in awe and was just about to go aboard when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see his father.  
  
"James, can I talk to you for a bit?" James nodded and followed his father to a corner in the platform.  
  
"James, I wanted to tell how proud I am of you. You are growing up, and I am like what you are growing up to be." James nodded dumbly, not knowing what exactly what to do, his father never talked like this to him. "Now, I want you to promise me you will pay attention in your studies and take them seriously, if you do that I'll turn a blind eye towards your fun unless it is not harmful, okay?" James nodded again.  
  
"Yes dad, I promise." Mr. Potter smiled, and, taking James completely by surprise, hugged him. "I love you son, now run a long." James stared at him.  
  
"I love you too dad, bye!" They waved and James got up on the train still stunned at his father. He was usually very serious and worked a lot, so James didn't see him often. He also rarely hugged him, he always disapproved of being emotional.  
  
"Hey, James! Over here!" shouted Sirius indicating a compartment and then disappearing in it. James smiled and ran to him, but a boy the same age as him with dark eyes and a very hooked nose came out of no where and bumped into each other.  
  
"Watch where you are going!" He shouted, glaring at James. James looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"Um, er. sorry here let me help you get up." And James extended his hand to help the boy get up. The boy looked at James sneeringly, and pushed his hand out of the way, got up on his own and left.  
  
"Well that was friendly." mumbled James walking into the compartment and sitting across Sirius and going into a very excited conversation about Quidditch.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" A boy, also a first year, with sandy hair and looking a bit tired came in, "do you mind if I stay here? Al the other compartments are full." he said looking apologetic.  
  
"Hey, no problem," said James moving aside, "I'm James Potter and that is Sirius Black." The boy nodded and shook hands with James.  
  
"My name is Remus Lupin."  
  
"Well, it is nice to meet you Remus," said Sirius smiling and shaking his hand. "So, do you like Quidditch?" And the conversation began again.  
  
James noticed that Remus seemed a bit tense in the beginning, but slowly relaxed. He seemed to be a nice person, maybe they could become friends.  
  
"Hey I think I'll go and buy a few more sweets, anyone want anything while I'm at it?" The others shook their heads. James got some money out of his bag and a dungbomb, which he casually threw into Snape's compartment as a comeback from earlier and locked him in there. He bought a few sweets and when he turned a girl with dark auburn hair bumped into him.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed looking at the floor and leaning over to pick up the various pieces paper that had fallen.  
  
"No problem, I was my fault anyway." he started helping her get them. She looked up at him, and they both stared into each other's eyes for a while, until she looked away blushing slightly.  
  
"Thank you for helping me." She said smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I'm James Potter by the way, are you a first year too?" He asked extending his hand which she took.  
  
"Yes, my name is Lily Evans." They stared again, this time James broke contact.  
  
"Well, er. I better get going. I'll see you later then, hope we get sorted into the same house." 'What was that Potter? Hope we get sorted into the same house? Pathetic!' He told himself quietly, and when he turned to leave her could hear her say very quietly.  
  
"Me too" 


	3. Sorted, First Day of Classes and Plannin...

Chapter two Sorted and First Days of Classes and Planning Pranks  
  
All the students had just been sorted into their houses, and much to James's delight, though he couldn't explain why, Lily was in his house, Gryffindor, just like Sirius, Remus and a few others.  
  
When James started eating, he looked at Lily who was talking happily with some of her friends, then noticed him staring and smiled at him. He blushed, smiled back and went back to his food.  
  
"Earth to James! Earth to James! Is there someone in there?" Asked Sirius knocking on James's head. He glared at Sirius.  
  
"How many times do I have to ask you not to do that?" Ha asked while Remus was chuckling. Sirius looked at him, shrugged and got a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"So, James, mind telling who you were staring at?" James blushed and tried to change avoid the question.  
  
"So, Remus, how do you feel about pranks?" It worked, and Sirius was looking at Remus expectantly. He looked a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Pranks? Okay I guess. never played one though." James and Sirius's eyes widened, and then smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well then, you'll be playing your first one soon. We'll have to take some time to plan a decent one though. We can go to the library to see if we can find any useful charms while Sirius assesses the situation, and based on what we've got we create the prank." Sirius was nodding fervently, and continued where James ended.  
  
"Yeah, the key is to work as a team. Me and James used to organize everything to avoid suspicion, like finding an alibi or deceiving someone to think we were somewhere when we weren't. Then I distracted the person who was in the way or subject while James snaked in. Always worked." Remus nodded smiling.  
  
"Were you ever caught?" Sirius and James looked at each other.  
  
"Well, sometimes yes, but not usually. So, are you in?" he asked eagerly. Remus thought for a while, and seemed to be fighting some inner conflict until nodding reluctantly. The other two cheered, and Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Welcome," he said extending his arms, Sirius and James looked stunned. They didn't expect that from such a powerful wizard, "to another year of you magical schooling! I have a few announcements to make, first, as usual; the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Second, Mr. Pringle has retired and Mr. Filch has now taken over, Mr. Og has also retired and Hagrid is now taking over his duties. And lastly, there is a new plant in the Hogwarts grounds, I will ask you not to get to near it because it tends to have quite a temper. Now, off to bed!"  
  
The new Gryffindors followed their prefect to the Gryffindor common room and made their way to the dormitory. They noticed that there was another boy with them; he was small and a bit over weight. "Hello, I believe we haven't met, I'm James Potter, That's Sirius Black and this Remus Lupin, what's your name?" the boy flushed at being addressed and looked extremely nervous.  
  
"I'm-I'm Peter Pettigrew." He stuttered and shook James's hand then they all went to bed. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Sirius woke James and started getting dressed, James woke up Remus and Remus Peter. But Peter didn't wake up, so it took five minutes till he was getting ready. They all collected their things and ran to the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down with the other first years.  
  
"Morning Lily!" Greeted James grinning. She grinned back.  
  
"Morning James," He sat down across her and Sirius nudged him in the side and coughed very loud. James laughed.  
  
"Hey Lily, this is my good friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and that is Peter Pettigrew," Sirius got up and shook her hand, as did Remus and, hesitantly, flushing deeply Peter.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," A brown haired nudged her, she rolled her eyes, "this is Samantha Hayes, Heather Taylor and Christina Clark-" she was interrupted by a loud cough in the direction on a girl with light brown hair, "Sorry, I mean Chris Clark." Lily smiled apologetically in the direction of her friend. Soon professor McGonagall started handing out schedules.  
  
"Um, charms first thing with the Ravenclaws. sounds interesting." Said Lily looking at her schedule.  
  
"Followed by transfiguration with Hufflepuffs." completed James.  
  
"Then LUNCH!" Said Sirius happily.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" asked James looking at his best friend.  
  
"No. Look here, we've got some DADA afterwards. sounds promising." All the other nodded and the boys stuffed their schedules in their bags and waited for the girls to put theirs away and left for their first lesson. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"-you just have to swish and flick, then say the incantation: Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
James called Sirius and Remus. "What do you think? We could use that charm for something. maybe to put fireworks in tricky places."  
  
"Yeah! Like those that only start in thirty seconds! It gives us enough time to position it and clear off to avoid too much suspicion and be in the line of fire." said Remus excited. Sirius and James looked at him in shock.  
  
"Have already rubbed off on you? I would have expected it to take a bit longer for our influence to show!" Remus just grinned and started practicing the charm. The class passed, and none of the students managed to get the charm right until.  
  
"Oh, congratulations Miss Evans, excellent, ten points to Gryffindor!" Exclaimed tiny professor Flitwick, looking at Lily's feather that was going up to the ceiling, only to suddenly be going up himself.  
  
"Ohhh!" he squeaked and then was suddenly dropped. James looked around and found a very red Peter sliding down in his chair. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
The students sat quietly in their seats after McGonagall's speech. They would definitely be careful with her; they certainly didn't want to be on her bad side.  
  
They all started on transforming matches in needles, and kept trying to do it for the whole lesson.  
  
In the end, Remus managed to make it look a bit silver and got ten points, Sirius's looked a bit pointed and had a silvery color, he got twenty, but James's was perfect, and got thirty points and a small smile from the professor. Lily and the other girls didn't do too bad either, they looked a bit the one that Remus did.  
  
The afternoon went smoothly afterwards, and they all enjoyed the classes a lot. They decided that James and Remus would look into the library for ideas while Sirius went out exploring.  
  
"Hey Remus! Look at this! It says that if you mix these two ingredients it causes the skin to go gold. sounds interesting." Remus picked the book up.  
  
"Yeah, you're right! We could use them on." Remus thought for a moment and James had a brilliant idea.  
  
"Snape! He has been glaring at us for no apparent reason! Let's use it on him and his friends!" Remus brightened up.  
  
"And we have enough stuff to make them. the problem is how to make them eat them without everyone knowing what we did." James looked thoughtful and picked up a book entitled Hogwarts: a History.  
  
"Um let's see. The food has to come from somewhere, right? So what we have to do is infiltrate the kitchens and spray a bit of the concoction on top of it." Remus nodded.  
  
"We'll have to find a way for nobody to suspect us of anything too." A voice came from behind.  
  
"Oh, that is easy; all we have to do is be careful not to get caught. Illusion is everything my friends," Sirius put his arms around James and Remus, "we will need a diversion and an alibi." James and Remus nodded.  
  
"Found anything interesting Sirius?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Well, actually, now that you mention it, yes I have. I am very close to the location of the kitchen, and have been talking to the portraits, who have kindly given me directions to a few passageways." James brightened. "Perfect!! We already have a potential plan here Sirius. Very simple but brilliant. The problem is in its execution." They explained everything to Sirius, who looked apprehensive.  
  
"Yes, excellent, but maybe we could put a few more things in it. they are having golden skin right? We can make their clothes red, for Gryffindor." Remus smiled.  
  
"With a twenty four hour lasting spell. We could try and make a few alterations on some fireworks, set to make smoke, and paint robes red. Also the food will have to take effect a minute after eating it, so more people transform before having the chance to notice something wrong." The others just stared at him.  
  
"Okay, it is official. Remus, you are the problem solver, James infiltrator and executor, and I am in charge of the locations and the preparation of the operations." They all laughed and put their things away.  
  
"So, are we having a bit of an exploration of the castle tonight?" Asked James to Sirius and Remus. Sirius nodded but Remus shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to sleep early. I was sick a while ago, and still haven't recovered. You guys go without me." James and Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure? Well, if you are certain, you can start working on the fireworks, if you like?" Asked Sirius. Remus grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll start doing that." _____________________________________________________________________  
  
At night James and Sirius snuck out and made their way slowly through Hogwarts dark corridors. Sirius led them both to the area where the kitchen should be, a painting of a fruit bowl.  
  
"According to what I discovered, it should be right here." James nodded and stepped forward, touching the painting with his hands. The apple, the pineapple. and then he heard a giggle, and pulled his hand back in horror. Sirius came closer.  
  
"Hey James do it again," he whispered to his best friend. James hesitantly tickled the pear and a moment later they were in the kitchen.  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Sirius, "that certainly was unexpected!" He said but noticed that James was looking forward, eyes wide. "James what." then he gaped at the scene before him.  
  
There were lots of house elves running to one side to another, carrying food, washing dishes, putting things away and cooking. One came over to them.  
  
"Hello masters, I am Tinkly, what can I serve you?" She asked, eyes wide staring at them. James and Sirius glanced at each other and decided to take advantage of the situation.  
  
"I'm James Potter, and this is my friend Sirius Black-" but he was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Actually, we would like some chocolate ice-cream with cream," the house elf nodded. "Yes, Tinkly will get masters Potter and Black some chocolate ice-cream with some cream right now." And she ran off to get it.  
  
While they were waiting they observed the room, and noted that there were four long tables, as well as one big one on the other side of the room.  
  
"Sirius, I think I know how this works." Sirius walked over and listened, "the elves arrange the food on the tables and send them up, and when they are finished, they bring the dishes back to wash. Interesting really." Sirius grinned as he ate the ice-cream.  
  
"Well, at least we have already overcome one of our obstacles, all we need now is to prepare the fireworks and make that strange mixture thing you and Remus found. We better get going, or we'll never manage to get up in the morning." James nodded.  
  
"Yeah, let's take something for Remus." And they both left. 


	4. Success depends on having a well thought...

Okay, Thank you for your Reviews, I'll try and fix those mistakes soon, just don't know when.  
  
Auburn is NOT the same as red. It means that it has reddish-brown color. That's what it says in the dictionary when I looked it up, and dark auburn is how J. K. Rowling describes Lily's hair, as well as, if I'm not mistaken, younger Dumbledore's.  
  
I am really glad that you like my story, and I think (and hope) it will get even better, so here comes chapter three.  
Chapter three "Success depends on having a well thought-out-plan that's executed with precision"  
  
The three first years kept working on the fireworks for a about a week until they managed to make them perfect, the same went for the color changing potion. Now, all they had to do was make a plan for its execution.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus were walking in one of the many corridors of Hogwarts discussing their classes when, suddenly, they heard a few shouts from the other end of the corridor. The three of them broke into a run, and their faces heated with anger when they saw what was happening.  
  
Snape was walking towards Peter Pettigrew in anger raising his wand, and preparing to throw a curse, when James and Sirius pulled out their own wands and pointed it at the greasy haired boy.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!?" asked Sirius edging closer to Snape. Snape sneered at him.  
  
"I have no need to explain my actions to you." He said, his wand still held high.  
  
"Well, think again. Anyway, we are three against one, so I'd suggest you to leave." Said James.  
  
"No, we suggest you to recount." Jim Wilkes, Fergus Rosier, Marcus Avery and Carlo Lestrange appeared around the corner and pointed their wands at James, Sirius and Remus. James was about to say something when Remus nudged him.  
  
"James," he whispered, "a professor is coming, hide your wand!" James looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered back. Remus nodded and soon they heard a few footsteps. And hid their wands just before professor McGonagall came in. She took in the scene before her; a Gryffindor on the floor, and five Slytherins pointing their wands at other three Gryffindors apparently without their wands.  
  
"What is going on here!?" She asked furiously looking at the Slytherins who jumped and paled. Nobody answered her. She glared at them.  
  
"Well, if none of you are telling me, I will make assumptions. Ten points each from Slytherin-"  
  
"But professor-" Started Rosier.  
  
"I don't want to hear it! Harassing students of other houses. you will all receive a detention, now I suggest you all leave. I don't want to see this happening again, do I make myself clear?" Nods from the students, and with one final glance she left.  
  
The Slytherins turned back to the Gryffindors.  
  
"You will pay for that one." And they left.  
  
Sirius, Remus and James glanced at each other then laughed, while Sirius walked over to help Pettigrew get up. He looked terrified.  
  
"W-why are you laughing?" he asked nervously.  
  
The other traded glances and James spoke up.  
  
"Because they have no idea what is coming for them. Let's go." He called Peter, who looked in the direction of where the Slytherins went, then back to the three boys and walked away with them.  
  
From that they forward, Peter was always around James, Sirius and Remus. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, the four boys sat together and after filling Peter in with all the details of the Prank they started planning its execution.  
  
"Okay, so we have fireworks that are activated in thirty seconds. We'll have to put them over there, so that they get the whole table." The other nodded. "The problem is; how do we put them there without anyone knowing?" The others thought for a moment.  
  
"We will have to create a distraction. We can position them during the morning or at night. During the morning we will have take everyone's attention from the area, and we'll have the risk of someone seeing us putting something there." Everyone looked thoughtful at what Sirius said.  
  
"But at night, we can take the caretaker from that area and distract him while somebody else puts the firework into place." When Sirius finished, James grinned.  
  
"I think I like option number two better. It looks like fun, as long as we don't get caught. What about you guys?" Remus looked like there was some kind of inner conflict, but, at last, he nodded.  
  
"At night seems okay." Sirius cheered.  
  
"That's just what I wanted to hear. What about you Peter?" Peter seemed nervous and scared.  
  
"I-I guess I would prefer in the morning." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on, Peter, please? It will be fun, you will see!" And at last Peter nodded.  
  
"Okay, so we have to take into consideration the ghosts and. what's his name?" James asked the others, then he remembered, "ah, yes, Filch. Now, I have heard some older students who remembered him when he was apprentice. They say that he is always in a bad mood and punishes as much as he can. We are lucky that Dumbledore doesn't let him hang people from the ceiling anymore." The other looked at each other silently thanking the heavens that Dumbledore was made Headmaster. Sirius continued from where James ended.  
  
"We also have to worry about Peeves. He can help sometimes, but be a terrible disadvantage at others." Remus looked a bit confused.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because he loves to annoy students, but he also doesn't like the caretaker and is constantly annoying him, so he might do something to us like shout where we are, but then do something to Filch so that he can't catch us." James continued.  
  
"There are also ghosts, and some of them patrol at night for the teachers. Some portraits can help, as long as we are. nice to them. Sirius here is already friends with a few." James grinned to Sirius, who grinned back.  
  
"So, any ideas?" Sirius asked the other two members of the group. Peter shook his head, but Remus looked thoughtful.  
  
"One of the things we have to do is not make any noise, so we could use some charms around us that doesn't let others hear us, but let us hear each other. We also should separate, make two groups, one puts the fireworks in place while the other does the distraction, that way, while one is working, the other can stand guard and alert if they see anyone coming. We can trick Peeves into doing things we want, if that doesn't work. well I noticed recently that a really old statue disappeared, and I heard some older students saying it was Peeves." The others looked at him in shock.  
  
"Remus, you should have been a Slytherin!" Said Sirius in awe. Remus paled a bit, but then continued.  
  
"Now, the ghosts, the only way we can get rid of them is avoid them. Every time we see one, we should go to another direction or go in a hidden room or something. But, we have a card up our sleeve, Nearly-headless Nick, I hear, often helps the Gryffindors out, so we could get ask him to help us if anything happens, like if a ghost catches us, for him to persuade them to let us go." The others nodded, and James spoke up.  
  
"Okay, Sirius, you are distraction, as usual and I will put the fireworks in place. I think it is better that Remus goes with me, as he has a very good hearing apparently, and that can help us if there is someone coming. Peter you go with Sirius, okay?" Peter nodded. "We'll have to take a few things with us, like Fogbombs, Dungbombs and smaller Fireworks, for emergencies and distractions." The others nodded. "Now, last thing we have to do is the kitchen problem. There is a chance that when the prank happens, the teachers are going down to the kitchens to ask if someone was down there, that is problem for us, so what we can do, is we don't do down together. I'll go first then Peter, then Remus and then Sirius. I can spray the potion on the food when I go down. The teachers won't be able to tell which one of us did it, so we can't be punished." All the others grinned at that. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was late, and each boy was wearing muggle dark clothes (they are better for these kind of things," affirmed James firmly while Sirius rolled his eyes), and carrying a bag with plenty of Dungbombs, Fogbombs and Fireworks, except for James, who had to carry the ones they made.  
  
"Okay, so we meet in front of the picture of the fat lady in two hours, okay? The other nodded and putting the spell on each other and saying good luck they left. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sirius and Peter ran in the opposite direction of Group 1 (James and Remus), right to an area that he knew quite well, and had a few secret rooms as well as a few portrait friends.  
  
They stopped in a corridor where several of the portraits were waving at Sirius, who waved back and they winked confidentially, one of them opened up for a secret room which Sirius made a gesture of thanks and went in, leaving a firework in the corridor to activate itself in thirty seconds. Both of them went into the secret room very fast and it closed. After a few moments they heard a shout on the outside.  
  
"Those BLASTED students!! Marauding at night!! No respect, I'll get you for this!! I'LL GET YOU!!" Peter held on to Sirius's arm. Sirius rolled his eyes and started sniggering. Peter looked at him horrified.  
  
"You think it's. funny?" He asked eyes wide. Sirius looked at him.  
  
"Of course I do. Relax Peter, have a bit of fun. Hey Lucille!?" he called after taking the charm off. The woman that was in the portrait in front of the secret room appeared in one of the portraits inside the room.  
  
"Yes, Sirius?" She asked looking down to her feet blushing. Sirius walked to her and smiled charmingly.  
  
"Thank you for helping us on this tonight, but is Filch still out there?" Lucille blushed even more at the thank you and shook her head.  
  
"No he left. He went to the right." Sirius wore under his breath.  
  
"Thanks again for your help, Lucille, but we must get going now, okay? I'll see you later!" He put the charm on again and left indicating for Peter to come with him.  
  
They both ran in the direction that Filch went, and when they found him walking furiously down the corridor in the direction of the staircase walking in the direction of a teacher, Sirius indicated for Peter to throw a Dungbomb. It worked, but now both, Filch and the teacher were running in their direction. Peter started panicking, but Sirius quickly got a Fogbomb out of his bag and threw in the middle of the corridor. Filch stared at it stupidly at then lot's of fog started coming out of it, and soon nobody could see anything. Sirius and Peter gave a high five and hid themselves behind a suit of armor.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the fog went down and Filch was angrier than ever, and was accompanied by two more teachers. He started shouting for them to help him make a complete search of the corridor, when the opportunity came, Sirius and Peter ran away, and went in an empty classroom.  
  
"We still have fifteen minutes until me meet James and Remus." Peter nodded.  
  
"Can't we go back now?" he asked nervously. Sirius grinned and put an arm on his shoulder.  
  
"Why, already Peter? Don't tell me you are already tired of our little adventure?" Peter thought for a bit then nodded. "Look Peter, we can't go back now okay? Filch and some teachers are right outside, they will soon give up and try and look in another place, so we can go back. Don't worry."  
  
And after a few minutes, Sirius opened the door a bit, gave a quick look outside and he and Peter left.  
  
They ran, avoiding ghosts and soon found themselves in front of the Fat Lady. James and Remus were no where in sight.  
  
"I hope they come back soon." Mumbled Sirius, then he heard a quite a lot of noise. feet running. James and Remus appeared around the corner panting, but with a satisfied smile on their faces.  
  
"We did it!!" Said James and they all gave the password to the fat lady and went in the common room. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
James and Remus started running down the corridor opposite to the one Sirius and Remus took.  
  
But they weren't so lucky.  
  
"Oh, ickle first years are breaking the rules are you!? Should tell Filch I should. Someone has to teach a lesson, they have." James and Remus looked at each other with alarmed faces, and took the charm off.  
  
"Peeves, you don't like students, right?" Asked James hesitantly. Peeves smile faded a bit and he lowered himself.  
  
"No, I don't." he said in an oily voice. James smiled to himself.  
  
"And you would like to see them suffering or whatever. right?" Peeves nodded his smile fading a bit more.  
  
"Well, we have a deal for you. You leave us alone, pretend you never saw us, and you will see something great tomorrow." Peeves thought for a moment.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Remus stepped forward.  
  
"Then we tell the bloody baron AND professor Dumbledore who broke the statue of Tyrso the Coward." Peeves looked horrified and left singing and wrecking havoc as he usually does. James and Remus looked at each other and sighed in relief.  
  
"That was close," said James and they both put the charm back on and made their way to the Great Hall, but stopped as they heard and angry shriek of Filch. They both laughed and continued.  
  
"Looks like Sirius Black has already made an appearance." Remus laughed, then made James stop. Remus was a bit pale.  
  
"Are there any rooms we can hide in here?" he asked James nodded. "Only empty classrooms." And he pointed to a door on their left. Remus grabbed James's arm and pulled him into the said classroom.  
  
As soon as they went in, they heard some footsteps outside, in the corridor, and James looked at Remus incredulously.  
  
"How." But Remus cut him off.  
  
"It's okay, let's go!" And they quickly made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they arrived, Remus started looking around, listening intently, while James positioned the Firework, working very fast with skill. After he put them in place, he called Remus over and started running back to the Fat Lady.  
  
"We have. Twenty minutes to-" James stopped. The top of the stair case was full of fog. "That must have been Sirius! I bet they were about to come in our direction! Come, let's go up the other way, it will take a bit longer, but it's better than getting caught."  
  
James and Remus started running in a different direction as fast as they could, and noticed they were going to be a little bit late. Soon, they were turning a corner were able to see Sirius and Peter waiting for them. They smiled, satisfied with their little adventure.  
  
"We did it!!" Said James and they all gave the password to the fat lady and went in the common room.  
  
They all sat down in front of the fire while James and Remus caught their breath.  
  
"So how did it go with you two?" asked Sirius curiously. James and Remus glanced at each other and laughed.  
  
"Well, we had a bit of a run in with Peeves."  
  
"Almost got caught by a teacher."  
  
"Yeah, it was very lucky Remus has this incredible hearing, or we could be in McGonagall's office right now."  
  
"The positioning of the fireworks went perfect."  
  
"Why are you two so tired?" Asked Peter.  
  
"Because," started James, "a certain someone threw a Fogbomb in the corridor of the main staircase, so we had to take the longest way. How did you two go?" Sirius started explaining everything that happened to them.  
  
"I wish there was a way for us to know where everything and everybody was at all times." Said James yawning. "We better get to bed. We still have a few hours to sleep." So that is what they did. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Tinkly the house elf was cooking the breakfast when suddenly someone came in. "Master Potter sir!! Does Master Potter want something? Master Potter asks, Tinkly gets it!" Master Potter smiled to the elf. Tinkly thought he seemed tired.  
  
"Yes, could you get me a piece of chocolate cake" Tinkly went to get the cake for him. When she returned she saw him walking back from the direction of one of the tables. As it was not proper for a house elf ask questions, she ignored it.  
  
"Thanks a lot Tinkly!" Said Master Potter, and he ate it quickly and left, so Tinkly went back to work on the breakfast.  
  
A few minutes later, a small fat boy came in; he also looked tired and very nervously asked for some ice-cream. After eating it very fast, he left.  
  
Tinkly went back to the breakfast and put a few things on the table when another boy came in. This one had sandy colored hair.  
  
"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, I was wondering if you could please get me hot chocolate?" Tinkly noted that he too seemed tired, and quickly got him some hot chocolate. He thanked her, and after drinking it, he left.  
  
When Tinkly was about to go back to breakfast Master Black came in. He too seemed a bit tired, but not so much.  
  
"Hey Tinkly, how are you? Could you please get me some chocolate biscuits, please?" Tinkly brightened at his greeting and went to get him some biscuits.  
  
"Thanks Tinkly. Um. these are delicious!" Master Black said approvingly. Tinkly beamed.  
  
"It was Tinkly who made them sir! Did Master Black like them?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yes, Tinkly, they are great!! But I have to go now, okay? See you another time!!" He waved at the house elf who waved back at him enthusiastically, and then went back to work. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sirius walked out of the kitchen smiling from ear to ear and eating his biscuits.  
  
"Are all the Slytherins in the Great Hall?" He asked his friends. Peter nodded.  
  
"I-I just checked, everyone is waiting for the breakfast to come." The other smiled and started making their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they arrived they saw that the Slytherins were already eating their breakfast. They would start changing in about a minute. They went in together with a group of older Gryffindors into the Great Hall, and James quickly tapped the fireworks three times with his wand. Nobody noticed.  
  
Making the countdown in their heads, they made their way to the Gryffindor table and, trying to hide their grins sat down next to the others.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
0.  
  
Something flew along the Slytherin table, leaving it full of some red smoke. The firework changed direction and started writing: GRYFFINDOR RULES!!! And then there was an explosion of colors.  
  
The teachers got on their feet prepared to do something about the mess, but suddenly the smoke went down and the Great Hall erupted in laugher.  
  
The Slytherins were staring at their robes in disgust, then when they noticed that their skin had also changed color to gold they started shouting and asking the teachers to do something about it.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting down in his chair chuckling at the scene with a twinkle in his eye. After a moment, when the laugher subsided he put his hand up for silence.  
  
"I would like to congratulate whoever did this. First of all, because I heard of last night's events, and I must admit it was an incredible teamwork. Second of all, because in all the time that I have worked here, I can't remember seeing such magnificent and original presentation of fireworks. Last thing I would like to say is, a full investigation will be made. People affected by the smoke can go to the hospital wing where madam Pomfrey and other teachers will try and reverse it."  
  
After laughing so much, the boys started eating their breakfast, talking to the Gryffindor girls about who it could have been that pulled the prank, and trading secretive looks.  
  
James, during the conversation glanced up and Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling. James doesn't know if he imagined it or not, but he thought he saw the professor wink an eye, and then smile at him as though he knew everything that happened. 


	5. Dreaming and the Plot Thickens

Chapter Four Dreaming and the Plot Thickens  
  
James was above the Hogwarts Quidditch stadium. It was full of people he had never seen before. There were different teachers and some that looked a bit older, he floated around, and suddenly someone started announcing some players, but he couldn't hear properly, because of the rain and thunder.  
  
He was suddenly drawn on a figure flying on a broomstick he had never seen before. He had messy black, that not even that amount of water managed to flatten. He seemed to be about thirteen. James got a bit closer. Could it be him in the future?  
  
But the boy turned around trying to see in the rain, and James decided that it couldn't possibly be him. This boy had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and emerald-like green eyes.  
  
James watched the game, and marveled at how well the boy could fly. They paused for a while, and James saw girl with bushy brown hair put a spell on his glasses, and then they went back up in the air.  
  
James was really enjoying the game. It was very interesting, but he still could understand what it meant. There was a lighting and James saw a big black dog.  
  
Suddenly, he knew that something was wrong. He looked down to the ground and saw lots of cloaked figures. He remembered his father telling him about them once, Dementors, the guards of Azkaban, but what were they doing in Hogwarts?  
  
James glanced at his look-a-like and realized something was terribly wrong, and sure enough, the boy fainted and fell down. James could hear in a very far away sound, and he instantly realized that it was what the boy was hearing.  
  
"Not Harry! Please, not Harry!"  
  
James was pulled in to the boy's body and could see the floor drawing closer, his last thought before he woke up was that there was something familiar in that voice. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
James woke up with a start. He looked around, and realized that the others were still sleeping-Wait! Where was Remus?  
  
It had been a few weeks since their first prank, and they were already thinking about a new one, but had quite a lot of homework and there were more teachers patrolling at night.  
  
James didn't know what to do. He decided to not wake up the others. It might be nothing, after all. So, he picked up a DADA book and made his way downstairs to read, as he couldn't sleep again. When he was about to go down the stairs, he realized that someone else was coming out. Lily Evans.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Said James in quietly as to not wake anyone up. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hello James," She said walking over to him. They both made their way to the common room. "So, couldn't sleep either?" asked James. Lily nodded.  
  
"You?"  
  
"I had a very weird dream. It was nice and interesting at the beginning, but the end." his voice trailed off, and Lily nodded. They both sat down next in front of the fire.  
  
"Yes, I had one a bit like that as well. Very strange and it seemed almost real." James nodded.  
  
"I know the feeling. Want to talk about yours?" he asked, Lily thought for a moment the nodded.  
  
"Yes, I was really strange. There was this stadium full of people. It looked like the one here at Hogwarts," James paled but she didn't notice, "then there was this boy who looked a lot like you, James, but he had green eyes, a bit like mine, really, and he was flying around the stadium like he was looking for something. Then suddenly there was a lighting and you could see clearly a big black dog, and then the stadium filled up with Dementors and he fell off the broom. It was horrible! It was like I was falling with him and then there was a woman pleading for someone called Harry." her voice grew quieter. Then she shook it off. "What about yours?" she asked gently then looked up to see James very pale.  
  
"It-It was the-the same. I mean I dreamed the same thing." Lily paled a bit too.  
  
"But-But that is impossible. what do you think this means?" She asked completely thrown off by what he said.  
  
"I have no idea. I have no idea." he said shaking his head. They sat in silence for a bit. Until they head someone coming down the stairs. Sirius.  
  
"Good morning!" He said yawning sitting next to James. "What's up with you two?" Lily and James looked at each other, silently agreeing to tell him.  
  
"We had very strange dream tonight," said James. Sirius leaned forward, and Lily continued.  
  
"The weirdest part is that. we had the same dream. Identical in every detail." Sirius eyes widened and he started pacing.  
  
"Whoa, you mean you both dreamed the same thing!?" he asked looking at both of them, they nodded, "That's so-so weird! What did you dream about?" he asked curiously, Lily spoke up.  
  
"About a boy almost identical to James with a strange scar on his forehead and green eyes." Sirius looked to one another and imagined James with Lily's eyes and a scar on his forehead. He had a theory, "Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, he played seeker. That's how I knew I wasn't me before I saw the rest. If I play Quidditch, I will be a chaser."  
  
"There was also a woman pleading for the life of someone called Harry. Also, some of the teachers looked different and some were missing."  
  
Sirius thought for moment. A boy like James, but with Lily's eyes, a seeker and the teachers looked different. He knew what it meant, but by looking at Lily and James, he decided that he wouldn't tell them. It was obvious that something might happen between the two of them later; by the way they look at each other. he would just let things go naturally. Besides, if he told them something now, they would probably feel embarrassed and then never get together. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea what it means." Lily and James nodded and they all talked a bit more.  
  
"Hey Lily what is that?" asked James seeing the pieces of paper in her hands.  
  
"Oh, they are just a few songs." she said turning a bit red. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Oh, really, what kind of songs?" Lily was uncomfortable.  
  
"Some that I mad-I mean some of my favorites.you know. muggle music." James nodded smiling and Sirius was about to pursue the subject when Lily spoke up.  
  
"Well, um. I'm going up. I still have to get dressed. It was great talking with you two." But she was looking at James who smiled at her.  
  
"With you too. maybe we can so that a few more times." Sirius was being ignored.  
  
"Sure, I better get going." She waved and smiled at James and left. He just kept staring at the place where she had just left.  
  
"Um, James." Called Sirius with an odd grin on his face, as though he knew something James didn't, James looked back and blushed, and didn't give Sirius time to comment on his odd behavior.  
  
"Sirius, do you know what happened to Remus?" Sirius's grin faded and he looked serious.  
  
"No idea, he hasn't been looking very good this last week, I wonder what happened to him." James shrugged and started reading his book. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
WEREWOLVES - Recognizing the danger  
  
There are two types of Werewolves; one doesn't transform, he is a wolf, but a cursed one. He is what modern wizards now call, a wolf, but a cursed one. His bite can transform any wizard or witch into a wolf once a month during the full moon. Wizards of all over the world call him a pure Werewolf.  
  
The second type is the wizard that was bitten by the werewolf, and therefore cursed. When a person is bitten by a Werewolf, they automatically go from Human, to the dark creature category. The wizard who receives the bite undergoes several transformations, including hearing enhancement and strength, when the full moon is coming, their patience lessens and the wolf becomes more and more evident.  
  
James stopped reading. He just stared at the book. Surely Remus couldn't be. no, he slept quite bad and was creating inexistent situations. James closed the book and called Sirius so that they could get ready for breakfast. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
James, Sirius and Peter went to the Great Hall, they found Remus waiting for them, he said that his mother had been terribly sick and had requested that he went home to see her. Sirius and James noticed that he seemed a bit nervous while he was saying it, but didn't comment. Remus looked really tired as though he didn't sleep at all at night.  
  
The four boys sat down at the table and were feeling extremely bored.  
  
"We have to find a way to avoid the teachers," said Remus.  
  
"And to record all the passages and secret rooms we found," continued James.  
  
"But it's impossible! They are every where! There is no way we can know when a teacher is going to round a corner." said Sirius frustrated. Peter nodded.  
  
"Sirius is right, it's better if we give up." Sirius looked horrified.  
  
"Who ever said anything about giving up!?"  
  
"There has to be a way. we could look in the library to see if we can find anything. I can't stand receiving detentions for going out at night anymore." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Post is here!" Said Chris, who was sitting next to Sirius. Everyone looked up and saw thousands of owls coming in with packages and letters. The boys started reading their letters when suddenly they heard a gasp coming from Sam, Lily's friend.  
  
"Sam what's the matter?" Asked Lily curiously at he friend. Sam passed the newspaper without saying a word, Lily's eyes widened and she passed it to Heather, who read it and passed it to Chris, then Peter and Remus read behind his back, and then they passed it to Sirius and James. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
The Biggest Threat since Grindewald!!  
  
Several attacks have been happening all over the country for some time now, and the only clue we had as to the cause was an image of a human skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The ministry of magic has, until this moment, not acknowledged these attacks as a real threat, despite Albus Dumbledore's warnings and Richard Potter's attempts to convince the minister to release some money for investigation.  
  
Mr. Potter, head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement has announced today that they have substantial proof of the threat that is growing. A Death Eater, how these dark wizards call themselves, has been caught two days ago and has revealed that this new threat calls himself Lord Voldemort.  
  
Several people around the country already refuse to speak his name, this man, if he can be called that, has been terrorizing not only the wizarding world, but he also seemed to make muggles a target. He doesn't care if they are children, he just kills them all. His favorite curses are the unforgivables, which consists of the Imperius, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra. Mr. Crouch, second in command of the Magical Law Enforcement has been pressuring Mr. Potter to allow the Aurors to extreme force, giving them permission to use the unforgivables against the Death Eaters Mr. Potter, though refuses to let the Aurors to go down to same level as dark wizards. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
James stopped reading. His father was in the middle of all those battles. he was actually coordinating all the Aurors into battle. did that mean his father was in danger?  
  
James looked at the picture in the newspaper. It was a gigantic skull hovering over a house. James stared at it. he seemed to remember seeing it somewhere. but where?  
  
He gave the newspaper back to Sam, and turned back to his food, he stared at it, not really hungry. There was something going on outside the walls of Hogwarts, and to be honest, he was scared. Life seemed so simple when he could just ride his bicycle with Sirius and wreck havoc.  
  
Then James made a decision. No matter what happened outside, he would not let himself be intimidated. He would start finding ways to move around the castle without the teachers finding him. He would make the years at Hogwarts worth their while.  
  
The students made their way slowly into the potions dungeon, and sat down to wait for the teacher patiently. Soon they heard foot steps in the corridor.  
  
The teacher, a grumpy looking wizard with eyes the color of ice came in. He was clutching one of his arms wincing of some kind of pain. He went to the center of the room and started the lesson.  
  
James thought his professor's behavior rather odd, but, like his friends, cleared it out of his head. 


	6. Werewolves, Marauders and Maps

Sorry I took so long. I have been absolutely full of things to do, and when I had time, I had go to my father's house.  
  
Now, what the hell do you mean Voldemort only appeared when James left school? In the first book, in the first chapter, Dumbledore tells McGonagall that he has been trying to convince people to say Voldemort's for eleven years...  
  
The timeline I am following is this: 1970-Voldemort appears. 1971-James goes to school. 1978-James and company graduates and James and Lily get married. One year later, Lily gets pregnant, and Harry is born in 1980. In 1981 James and Lily die.  
  
Please forgive me if I did counted the years wrong, because I am hopeless in math.  
  
Now, about Sirius finding the meaning of the dreams... well, I admit it is rather stupid, but who said Sirius wasn't intelligent? McGonagall does say in PoA that he and James were very bright, so I just took advantage of that.  
  
Hope you like the next chapter!!  
  
I own nothing related to Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Werewolves, Marauders and Maps  
  
The boys were spending a lot of time in the library trying to find a solution for their problem. Two months passed, and Remus had disappeared again. James noticed that that the first times were on the full moon, so his theory was right. When Remus left, he called Peter and Sirius to talk to them.  
  
"Sirius, Peter, I think I already know what's up with Remus," Peter looked curious and Sirius nodded.  
  
"He's a Werewolf, isn't he?" he asked his friend. James nodded and Peter's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"A-A Werewolf? That's impossible-He can't be a-a Werewolf!" But James just shook his head.  
  
"He is. I've read a book about it, his good hearing, why he seemed a bit tired, why he was a bit reluctant to talk with us in the beginning, his disappearances. it all fits." Sirius nodded agreeing with everything James was saying.  
  
"We have to tell professor Dumbledore! I mean. a Werewolf! That's dangerous! They are dark creatures and treacherous. and-" He stopped as Sirius glared at him.  
  
"Don't you even dare say those things about Remus Peter. In first place, this was not his fault. In second, he is only a wolf once a month; he is human the rest of the days. In third place, he is our friend; he deserves our support, no matter what he is." James nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, he being a Werewolf changes nothing. Tomorrow we'll find a way to help in the library. There has to be something we can do." So it was a plan. Little did they know that helping Remus they would change their lives forever. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, they found Remus in the Entrance Hall, and pulled him into an empty classroom. He seemed very tired and had a few scratches.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked a bit nervously. The three boys traded glances.  
  
"We know, Remus," said James. Remus's eyes widened, and then he paled.  
  
"Know-Know what?" Sirius gave a step forward and said in an incredible straight face.  
  
"About your dancing job in Hogsmeade Remus. OW!!" He shouted after James whacked him upside the head.  
  
"We mean, Remus, about you being a Werewolf," said James. Remus looked down to his feet.  
  
"Oh, right. we'll I'll just. I'll check with Dumbledore to see if I can go home and-"But was interrupted by an indignant Sirius.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Remus!? To go home? Whatever for!?" He asked his friend. Remus looked confused.  
  
"But, I thought that you wouldn't want to have a Werewolf in your dormitory ." James shook his head.  
  
"We talked about it last night and we decided that we don't care that you become a wolf once a month. You are a great friend the rest of it." Sirius nodded and continued.  
  
"You're a great friend, Lupin, so I guess you are still stuck with us." Remus had tears in his eyes, and suddenly threw himself forward and gave the three boys a brotherly hug. The boys didn't tell Remus that they were looking for a way to help him. They decided that it would take his hopes to high up only to be crushed if they couldn't do it. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
A month before Christmas Holidays.  
  
"I'm telling you, this is impossible!" Said Peter throwing the book he was reading on the table. James looked up from his book a looked at Peter's. His eyes widened.  
  
"Peter, you stupid git!" He exclaimed putting his down and his own book and picking the one Peter was reading.  
  
James started looking into the book, grinning madly. Sirius, Remus and Peter traded perplexed glances.  
  
"James, what's the matter?" asked Sirius cautiously. James didn't say anything, just showed him the cover of the book. Magical Maps-How to make and adding extras.  
  
"I can't believe it!!" Said Sirius a bit loudly, receiving a very ugly look from madam Pince. "This is exactly what we need; here James put it in the middle." James did as he was told and the other boys leaned over to read it too.  
  
James was passing the pages, looking through to see if something interested him, then he took out four pieces of parchment and put them in the book.  
  
"Here, I think this is the best for us." Said James pointing at one page. And reading it for the others. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Maps-by storing memories  
  
This way of making maps is very popular for people who live in areas where all the secret rooms and passages haven't been discovered yet, the map maker can store all the ones he discovered almost instantly.  
  
The map maker must have a very clear idea of size and dimension so that the map is done perfectly. The parchment must be prepared before used, and if done correctly, the map maker will be able to put extra features in it, as well as add a new area anytime they want. Only one person can add extra features or areas." _____________________________________________________________________  
  
James looked up. "The rest is about how to make it. Now to the next part.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Extra Features - To know where other people are and Secret passages  
  
This feature is not commonly used, as it requires permission from the ministry of magic, and also needs to be registered. To be caught with one unregistered can take from a fine to some time in prison.  
  
This feature permits the map maker to give the map the ability to locate people, ghosts, poltergeists and etc, so that the user of the map can avoid unwanted people.  
  
Also, if done correctly, the map maker can make the map realize the intentions of the user, and show only what they need to see, that includes passwords. If the creators knew the passwords, and "taught" them to the map, they will be able to be viewed when necessary and give instruction of how to use them. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"That's perfect!!" exclaimed Sirius, but Remus and Peter exchanged looks.  
  
"That's illegal," Stated Remus. James and Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Who cares?" said Sirius.  
  
"Now the last part." Said James turning the page _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Extra Features - Giving the map your personality and Access Passwords  
  
Done very rarely with the use of these spells, the map maker can put a bit of his or her personality in the map, that way the user can actually "Talk" to you, even if you are away or dead. The user must remember, though, that they are not talking with an actual person, only a mirror their personality. The map makers can also create a different personality, or one that is mixed.  
  
These personalities can also serve as "guards" for unwanted users, and only permit people who do know the password for its use. Another thing that can be added to the map, is to make it recognize people and intentions. For example, it can manifest itself to people that are similar, and are to the liking of its personality. It will probably begin writing to those people and then reveal itself. The same can be to people it doesn't like; if the map has a creative personality. well results can sometimes be humorous. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"But James. look at these spells. they are so complex!" Said Remus looking through the pages. James shrugged.  
  
"I think that if we try hard enough we might be able to do them, all we have to do is practice." Sirius nodded.  
  
"I think," Sirius ignored the looks of mock astonishment, "that it's better if we only attempt to do it later in the year. By then the patrols will have relaxed a bit and we'll have a bit more control and ability over magic." All the others nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We better copy all this down, though, and keep it for when we we'll need it," said James.  
  
The three boys copied everything they would need, put their things away and left talking animatedly. Until.  
  
"I have an idea!!" Said Sirius suddenly stopping in the middle of the corridor making Peter bump into him.  
  
James put a hand to his head and said dramatically, "Oh no." Remus sniggered and Sirius glared at them both.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to know, then I won't tell you." He stated crossing his arms, still glaring. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just say it, Sirius." Sirius glared a bit harder at him.  
  
"Oh, so now you want to hear it! That's nice of you, Jimmy." Sirius couldn't hold it any longer. He burst out laughing at the look of disbelief that came on James's face.  
  
"Jimmy? JIMMY!? Why the hell JIMMY?" He asked outraged at what his supposedly best friend called him. Now Remus and Peter started laughing as well. "I'm gonna kill you!" Said James edging closer. Sirius put his had up to stop him.  
  
"James, James, you are forgetting that if you kill me, you'll never know how we can pull another prank without getting caught by the teachers..." James stopped in his tracks. Was Sirius saying what he thought he was? James stopped in front of Sirius, arms crossed, trying to stop a smile from peaking out.  
  
"Continue..." He said still trying to contain the smile. Sirius grinned and motioned the others come nearer. Sirius took out a piece of parchment and showed it to them. Their eyes widened.  
  
"Sirius. there is no way we can do this..." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Sure there is." He said smiling. The other looked at each other completely bewildered.  
  
"Sirius, none of us are very good at charms, or potions... those are our worst subjects!" Said James trying to put some sense in his friend. Sirius smiled wider.  
  
"But we know a group of three people who can do it... three people who happen to be quite good at potions as well." The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Surely not... Lily, Heather and Chris?" Asked a very stunned Remus. Sirius nodded.  
  
"And this time, we are aiming to something greater..." he told the others his plan, their eyes widened and their faces broke into mischievous smiles, and their eyes held a wild twinkle, but the strongest came from Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I should have know!!" Came a voice near by, "The pack of trouble makers are at it again aren't you!? Look at your feet!! No respect!! Absolutely no respect!! I will." When Filch wasn't looking they ran away. "Oh, that was close!" said Peter collapsing on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, closely followed by the others.  
  
"So, when are you asking Lily, Chris and Heather about-" but Remus was cut off by a voice behind them.  
  
"About what exactly?" asked Heather. Lily and Chris were standing next to her. The four boys glanced at each other.  
  
"Um. We need you help." Started James. The girls walked over to them and crossed their arms and looked at them.  
  
"For what exactly?" asked Chris. Sirius spoke up.  
  
"We are actually planning on doing something. But there are a few problems." Lily nodded.  
  
"What problems and what are you planning on doing?" Looking at the others, they sent each other silent agreements to tell them everything. So he did.  
  
Chris stared at him as though he had grown an extra head. Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open and Heather was grinning.  
  
"You do realize, that if you are caught, you could get a suspension or even expelled?" Asked Lily slowly, the same way you talk to someone who has a mental problem. The boys nodded. They sighed and looked at each other then looked back at the boys.  
  
"Okay, what we'll do. We will help you with the potion, we will help you with the charm," said Lily. Heather continued.  
  
"But if you are caught, you say that you did the spell by yourselves, and that we never helped you, deal?" The boys nodded.  
  
"We will give you the potion tomorrow," Said Chris, and the girls left. The boys looked at each other and laughed in their anticipation. 


End file.
